


His Daughter

by Clari1279



Series: The Summer Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Multi-Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universes, English is not my native language, Flirting Jack, He just looks like a 'Jake' though, Jack is kinda OOC right now, Just There, Maybe - Freeform, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Tense, Sally calls Jack 'Jake', Slow to update but not dead, Time Travel, Time and Space thingy, Trainer Bonds, Vortex Manipulator, but i guess that's not all to his character, but i'll try to get a hold of him, enjoy, have had this Idea for years now, i guess, i mostly remember him flirting with everyone, i'll keep trying as hard as i can, idk - Freeform, kind of non-canon, now I'm just rambling, reason will be explained later on, stuck in my head, though i have trouble keeping that up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clari1279/pseuds/Clari1279
Summary: In order to keep her safe, he had to send her away.In order to keep her safe, he watched out for her.In order to keep her safe, he kept his distance.In order to keep her safe,hecouldn't know about her.But things are different now.He found out.





	1. Chapter One - The journey begins

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This time for real.

I was just walking home from training camp with the fight club. It's more of a self-defense course but anyway... "See you tomorrow, Summer!" I turned around one last time, waving before I turned a corner, still smiling to myself... Jack really is a sweetheart...

I was walking down the street, when...

I was woken up by birds chirping outside and I wasn't at home but... here... I had no idea how I got here... where ever 'here' was... I slowly got up and looked around at my surroundings. I was in a large room. A room I had never seen before in my life. As I turned to my left there was a huge window, however, when I approached it, I realized that I didn't know any of the surrounding buildings... this didn't even look like my hometown.

_'Where am I?'_

The sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping happily.

Looking down at myself, I noticed that I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday. So I didn't get home to change last night... I stood up and walked towards the door on the other side of the bedroom. Hesitantly I grabbed the handle, after all, I didn't know where I was at the moment or who might be waiting outside this door. I opened the door and was met by a huge and bright room. In the middle of the room was a table and from where I was standing, I could tell that there was some kind of note on top of the table.

As I walked toward it I noticed there was something right next to that note I just couldn't quite put my finger on what it was... it looked familiar though... I was sure I had seen it before... I picked up the note, which in fact seemed more like a long letter, judging by all these papers, and read. It said:

**"Hello, Sally,**  
**You are probably confused as to where you are at right now. I can relate to that, believe me, but we need your help. We need, information. And we need your help to find these. As soon as you got everything we need, we can talk and help you get back home. Your family is fine, by the way, I will personally make sure of that. This little 'thing' you see laying next to this note, is actually not just any 'thing'. It is a scientific... accessory... if you want to put it that way... We made it. It is really useful, to be honest. The only problem is that... well, we can not use it ourselves so we need people, whose bodies are strong enough to survive the side effects of this, like yours for instance, since you had these self-defense lessons since you were a young child.**

**I am certain that we could be able to make better ones, that do not contain these side effects but for that, we need your help to research this device. You are probably thinking 'But how am I supposed to help with your research?! And why the hell didn't you just ask for my help?!', are you not?**

**Well, all you have to do to help us is traveling with this device and we will collect the data via the chip inside of the device. It will help us, believe me. Even if you are confused now, we will try to make you understand somewhere along the way.**

**So... now to the explanation on how to use your new device. Before I start explaining, I should probably mention that this is not the only thing we sent you out with. You also got a laptop, which has a program installed on it, that will make it possible for you to communicate with us, wherever you are at the moment. You also got a Smartphone which has the same application as the laptop. The password for the laptop is xxx you can change it to anything you want to. The laptop is all yours beside its basic use. Anyway, if you would put on this device, it may hurt a little at first, we will explain that later on, probably. And do not even think about escaping from here... You are in the thirteens floor and there is no door leading outside of this apartment.**

**So you either help us, you starve to death, or you jump out the window to die a faster death. So you help us... or you die... and then you will never be able to see your family again. See, it just depends on how much you love your family and how bad you want to see them again. And all of your friends, of course"**

I stopped reading there and thought. I tried to cool down my anger and confusion - maybe also a little bit of anxiety - by walking up and down in the bedroom I just walked into again to check on the window... I hadn't noticed before but... this person was right... it was way too high for me to jump down and survive it... this person said, that I will see everyone again when I succeed. So all I would have to do is follow this person's instructions and I will be home again in no time... right? I sure hoped so... because if I see this clear... I got two options in general. One: helping them. Two: Dying right here without being able to say goodbye to any of my friends or family... As angry and frustrated as it made me... I clearly didn't have a real choice here... I couldn't just die without seeing them again... I let out a sigh of frustration as I began to read again. And as I read I did what was told me to do.

**"Now I will give you your first instructions since I believe you will choose the right path. Put on the device it would be best if you put it on your left wrist since you are right-handed. It will work better there, trust me."**

I did as I was told and immediately I dropped to my knees, clutching my left arm right over the device. I panicked and tried pulling it off again but that only worsened the pain. It wouldn't budge no matter what I did, so I just laid my head on the floor in front of me and clutched my left arm to my stomach in hopes of dimming the pain I went through at this moment.

By the time it stopped, I was shaking uncontrollably and had to take a few breaths before I could bring myself to read on.

**"So if you have put it on and the pain has ebbed away, you unfold the protection cap. You will see fourteen buttons, two on the right side next to a little monitor, two on the left side, five on the bottom, and five on top. You press the one on the top right (On the right side next to the monitor). Now before you just follow what I am writing right now, you might want to grab that suitcase and store all your things in it. Your laptop and phone are on the nightstand next to your bed you will also find the chargers there."**

I turned around and searched for a suitcase. It took me a long time to figure out that it wasn't in the bedroom but next to the table outside of the room, where I found this letter.

_'I swear it wasn't there before'_ I sighed as I grabbed it and went back into the bedroom, where I placed the suitcase on the bed and opened it. Inside I found a lot of my clothes and my notebook and a wallet, that I don't recognize. I grab the wallet and open it. It's empty. I decided to not pay too much attention to this and just went to the nightstand, that I noticed just now and took the laptop and the phone including the chargers to place them inside the suitcase. I closed up the suitcase and sat right next to it while I continued to read the letter.

**"Now, if you finished packing up take a look at the display of your new device. If you did not already press the top right then this would be the perfect timing for that.**

**If you already did then you should be able to see two number rows on the screen this is your current location. now if you press on one of the top or bottom buttons, you change these numbers above (or below) the bottom to a higher number by one. So if you see a one on the top left of the screen and you press the top left button, the one will turn into a two. If you press often enough it might even turn into a minus or a dot. I guess you already figured that these are coordinates you have there.**

**First, you have to enter the latitude as in following: 51.4815810 if you typed that** **correctly, press the other button on the right side of the monitor, then you will have to type in the longitude: -3.1790899 before you press the top button on the left side next to the monitor.**

**You will see the date of today. And yes, you guessed right! You will have to enter a specific date. the principle is the same. Just do not forget the dots between the month, the day, and the year: 01.22.2007 all these details up to now, you will be able to find out on your own, but now comes the tricky part.**

**Everytime you want to go... someplace new... you will have to ask us for the next location. You can take everything with you that you wish to. You just have to touch it. You could even bring a person... Anyway, press that lower button on the left side of the monitor and type in this: 2015183823. If you finished, grab your suitcase and close the protection cap again before you press the button you now see on top, where the protection cap is fixated.**

**Find a safe place as soon as you are there and contact us on either your phone or your laptop.**

**Good Luck until then, and remember, all of this is in the name of science! M."**

I sighed. Up until now, I had followed his instructions but... I don't know... I guess I was just getting a little more nervous than before. I don't know what to expect, after all... for all, I know he could be lying and this could be my death sentence... he did say something about side effects.

I shook my head and took a deep breath before I stood up and closed the protection cap. I took my suitcase and placed it on the floor in front of me before I carefully sat down on it. I mean, he did say I needed to touch the things I want to 'take' with me... so I just guessed this counts as touching... I took another deep breath before I closed my eyes and pressed the button.

... I felt like I was floating through the air, all the while sitting on my suitcase I barely had time to look around this... place when I seem to have stopped... I was now in a place that didn't seem familiar either. But it could have been because it was already really dark and my mind was not working quite well... everything looked different at night, at least that's what people say.

I was outside, sitting on top of my suitcase, in front of a crossroad. So remembering what was written in the letter I stood up and opened my suitcase, taking out my new phone before closing my suitcase again. I turned it on and opened an application called 'Hello Sally'... Wow... I totally couldn't have missed that, even if I tried. upon opening the application my phone screen turned black for a second before taking a dark shade of gray. Before I could even think about what to do next, I got a message from someone called 'M.'

I opened the message and read it.

**"M.**  
**Hello Sally, I am glad that you decided to go along with our plans for you. You must really be confused where you are at right now. But you do not need to worry about a thing. You are in Cardiff, Wales, UK. You will soon find out why I lead you here. Just be patient. Now you need to find a safe place to stay. If you turn to the right and follow the 'queen street', you will end up at a hotel called 'Travelodge' you will tell the receptionist that you rented a room for a few months. If he asks for a name answer with 'Smith'."**

I did as he said and I indeed found a hotel with said name. When I went inside I walked over to the bored looking receptionist. They were probably tired since it was already late at night. I came to a halt right in front of them and said with a smile: "Hello, I reserved a room for Smith." They nodded and after looking it up on their computer they gave me the keys to my room along with the directions toward this room. All the while having the most bored expression a person could have.

_'Alright. Here goes nothing.'_


	2. Chapter Two - New (and old) Faces

**_Alright. Here goes nothing._ **

I've been here for a few days now and so far nothing happened. 'M' told me that I should never take of this thing on my wrist, no matter what. According to him I shouldn't even take it off if my life depended on it, he even told me that it is waterproof... he also told me to introduce myself with some kind of nickname since I don't /belong to this world/ it would be easier using some kind of nickname, though I have no idea what he's talking about...

Anyway, my friends in school used to call me Summer, though I don't know why they did. They just started calling me that in grade school and the name somehow stuck. He said that as soon as I decide on a name I should tell him and the next day I got a letter with a new passport inside. With the name 'Summer Smith' written on it... I didn't even want to ask how this got here. I just assumed that this M-guy has a lot of people working for him around these areas...

I didn't really know what he wanted me to do here since he didn't give me further instructions from here on. However, every time I get to ask him what I'm supposed to do here or where I am he always replies with

**'You will have to wait'**

or

**'You will know as soon as the time comes'.**

To be honest, it's kind of annoying. He won't tell me anything. And to top it off: It's extremely boring around here. Not even working out is any fun without my training-buddies around...

I just hope that I can get home soon. I miss my friends. And my family.

...

Today I went out to a nearby cafe for breakfast. I was on my way back to the hotel when suddenly I heard a weird sound from around a corner. Even if I couldn't quite put my finger on what was causing this sound... it sounded oddly familiar.

I got curious and peeked around the corner only to see two men standing in front of each other. the one whose face was visible for me looked so familiar... and the one who had his back turned toward me was slightly bent forward and seemed to be the cause of this oddly familiar sound. It sounds almost like... snarling?

I stared at them for a few seconds and was suddenly torn between my instinct, telling me to run away, and my curiosity, telling me to check this out and go further into this alleyway.

Looking back and forth between the way I planned to go and the alleyway right in front of me, I let out a silent sigh and went to go further into the alleyway. The further I got the stronger got my instincts, telling me to just run away, but I didn't. I went on until I was only a few meters behind the two men.

I almost reached them when the man who had his back turned toward me suddenly collapsed. The other man suddenly noticed me and we stared at each other for a few seconds. "What are you doing here?" he asked as if he didn't notice the other man collapsing just now. I blankly stared back at him. He just seemed so familiar...

I took me another few seconds to realize that he was talking to me when he asked that question. "I uhm... I heard this weird sound... and went to... look where it was coming from...?" This almost sounded like a question. I was still staring at his face, trying to find out just why he seemed so familiar... He looked at me in something I might later on call recognition but at the time I wasn't sure... before he started smirking. The previous expression replaced by it.

"Like what you see, huh?" I was speechless as his smirk widened further when I suddenly remembered the other man collapsing. I turned my gaze toward him but he was... gone... I looked back at the man who was still smirking "Cat got your tongue? What's your name?" I stared at him... Is he serious right now? The was a man collapsing right in front of him and just vanished just now and he is casually talking with me? I noticed something slip past me but may as well have imagined it since when I turned to look there wasn't anything there.

I turned back to the familiar man.

"I uhm... my name is Summer... but more importantly... where is the other man that just collapsed here? He was here just a second ago..." The man's smirk faded a little "Hello Summer. I'm Captain Jack Harkness". was his only response as he walked toward me and held out his hand for me to shake it. I stared at his hand then at his face...

Now that I could get a closer look he looked exactly like my best friend... Jake! Just... a little older maybe...Oh my god! That's why he seemed so familiar!

"Jake?" I asked when I turned to shake his hand, "Are you possibly related to Jake? He should be around my age and he looks like a... younger version of you, sir," I held up my other hand a little over my head "He's like this tall," I hoped he'd say yes. I really did but what happened next, I would have never even imagined...

Jack smiled at me and sadly and nodded his head, "I'm sorry," was all he said. At first, I didn't understand what he was talking about and why he'd been apologizing.

But it soon doomed on me just why he did that. I started to feel sick.

_I couldn't believe it. Jake can't be... he can't be... that's just... impossible..._

That's the last thing I thought before passing out.

...

I came to my senses with a headache, unable to open my eyes because of the bright light around me, I tried to get up without opening my eyes only to fall down and onto the ground, making my head ache even more. Then I heard someone call out "Jack! She woke up!" she sounded like a woman.

Footsteps were coming toward me.

Slowly blinking my eyes open, I look at the person walking toward me. It wasn't this 'Jack'-guy but a woman, who was smiling at me. She had a gap between two of her teeth and she was holding up her hands like one would toward someone who is about to jump down a building. Taking careful steps, saying soothing words... Jack was coming down the stairs behind this woman though and as soon as I saw him, I got a pang inside my chest... he just looked too much like my best friend, who is apparently dead.... but maybe I misinterpreted his apology wrong? Maybe he just meant that he wasn't him? 

I decided to go with the thought, that I just misinterpreted his apology.

I shouldn't jump to conclusions that easily... I'm sure I will see him again as soon as this is over.

The two of them come to a halt in front of me and kneel down to my eye level since I'm still on the cold floor, and look at me concerned "Is everything okay?" the woman asks me. I nod and look at them "I'm sorry but who... are you?"

I rub my arm. I don't feel so good. I never really liked being stared at, at least not outside of a fight... but right now, I feel the most uncomfortable.

"It's okay, I'm Gwen and this here is Jack," the woman said calmly, first pointing to herself and then at the man behind her. She smiled at me and I tried to smile back but I'm just so confused right now...

I nod "I'm... Summer," I tell them quietly, don't get me wrong, I'm scared as hell, but... I have at least basic politeness, especially since I'm Canadian.

Jack chooses this moment to address me "What were you doing outside yesterday night?" I don't really know how to reply, but since they do seem sincere enough and also trustworthy, I show them the letter I got before coming here.

Both of them read it and their expressions once again changed to concern. "Where are you from?" Jack asked "Canada..." I answered slowly. Jack stared at me blankly. He then just nodded and then sighed. "We can't erase her memory if she's here on a mission..." He whispered to Gwen and stood up before he helped me stand up.

I feel like I wasn't supposed to hear that... Maybe they aren't as trustworthy as I thought...

He gave me back my letter and went upstairs, telling Gwen that he'd walk me back to my hotel. He then motioned for me to follow him, to which I obliged, but was soon confused as he led me onto some sort of platform, that stood in the middle of the upstairs room. He must have seen my confused expression since he smiled, I'm assuming in a reassuring way. He motioned for me to get onto the platform, again I obliged, but more cautious this time.

This thing was apparently an elevator.


	3. Chapter Three - Off to a New Fate

_**This thing was apparently an elevator.** _

We were standing in the middle of Cardiff. I was here before on a vacation with my friends. We saved up money for years and went to a few countries through Europe, though we could only afford a few days everywhere.

Jack smiled at me and started walking, me following slightly behind him.

I took the time to process what had just happened. Since waking up this morning, memories have started to come back. Though I tried to ignore them. Though I don't think I can do that any longer...

_'Jake's dead. Has been for years now. How did I not remember that?'_

Suppressing the tears, I try to think of something else. Something happier. It didn't exactly work out very well.

_'Why does this Jack look exactly like Jake? Even the names are the same...'_

Jake wasn't actually called **'Jake'**... It was merely a nickname. His real name was **'Jackson'**. Everyone called him **'Jack'** , except for me. But that's fine... he was also the only one calling me **'Summer'**. Though I did not have another nickname, except for the usual namecalling kids do during high school... but I wouldn't consider those as nicknames...

Lost in thought, I just stared at Jack's back. We kept on walking in a silence I didn't even recognize due to the volume of my own thoughts.

This kept on until I suddenly ran into a wall. As I came to my senses, I stepped back and realized that it wasn't a wall but rather Jack I had walked into.

He looked over his shoulder at me before looking back at something in front of him. I stepped to the side to see what he sees. There was an oddly familiar man with an unfamiliar woman at his side.

She looked at the man's face for a while, trying to pinpoint just why he seemed so familiar. After a while, she just gave up and while Jack and the man talked, she turned her attention to the woman next to him. She was talking quite loudly with the two men. The man next to her seems pleased at that... or maybe he's annoyed? Hard to tell. She had red hair which was a little longer than shoulder length. She wore a leather jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.

She apparently noticed me staring because suddenly our eyes met and on instinct, I looked away instantly. Suddenly, she started talking to me.

"Is that her?" she asked. I looked at her again, confused.

_'What exactly were they talking about?'_

"Huh?" "Yeah, that's her," Jack and I said at the same time, which resulted in him smirking at me before he turned his attention back to the two in front of us.

"Is it really her?" the man asked Jack, adding "And there's really no doubt about it?" to which Jack only nodded his head mechanically.

The man sighs, closing his eyes "She needs to leave. Now. It's not safe for her right now..." he then looks straight at Jack again "You know what you have to do, right?" Jack hesitated visibly before he nodded. "I know," was his reply.

"Good," the man breathed his reply. He sighed "Well then, I wish you the best of luck," he said before he started to turn away from us, the woman copying that.

"Wait!" I called out without thinking. He stopped and turned back to look at me again, this time questioning. The woman did the same "What is it?" she asked me. I hesitated for a second "I didn't quite catch your names..." I mumble, embarrassed at myself for stopping them because of something minor such as that.

The woman smiled at me kindly "I'm Donner. Donner Noble. And this is the Doctor," she answered me, first pointing to herself and then at the man next to her.

_'The Doctor? Somehow that seems familiar'_

I looked at the man in confusion "Doctor? Doctor, who?" he smiled kindly at me before answering "Just 'The Doctor'," I just nodded. There are certain things you just have to accept. "I'm Summer," I returned the favor and they just nod in unison "We know," they said before finally turning and leaving.

_''The Doctor'... Where have I heard such an introduction before?'_

When Jack cleared his throat a few feet in front of me I realized that I must've spaced out again. Apologizing, I quickly catch up with him for the walk back to my hotel.

"Now that I think of it... I have actually no idea, which hotel you live at right now..." he looked at me expectantly and I thought of the name for a second or maybe two or ten... "Travelodge," I finally answer him. He only nods and starts leading the way with confidence "I know where that is, we'll be right there," he smiles at me from over his shoulder. A smile that I can't help but the mirror on my own face. He then seems distracted and humming to himself before saying "I understand now why they call you **'Summer'** ," that's all he said. Nothing more for the rest of the way to the hotel.

And yet, I couldn't help but think _'He doesn't just look like him... it's almost as if... he truly is Jake, just older... Is 'summer really such a rare name? Or did he just know that it isn't my real name?'_

By the time we arrived at the hotel, Jack had slowed down a little and was now walking next to me. He seemed as if he wanted to say something but stopped himself from doing so. I looked at him and smiled slightly, about to say my goodbyes until he stopped me.

He suddenly made eye contact. I'm really bad with eye contact. He sighed loudly "Did you hear any of the things we talked about earlier? The Doctor and I, I mean," he asked. I thought about it. Even though I spaced out, for the most part, I still managed to catch a few words here and there, but not enough to figure out what they were talking about

"Not really," was my answer. He nodded and sighed again.

"You need to leave this place. Whoever sent you, has to get you away from here again. As soon as possible. It's not..." he hesitated "It's not safe here right now. You need to leave," I just stare at him again, confused.

"Why? What's wrong?" I wanted to know. I needed to know. Or so I thought.

"He's here," was all he said.

"Who is here?" If I wasn't confused before than I am definitely now _'What the hell is going on?!'_

He shook his head. "We don't have time for this, come on, I'll explain everything once we're gone," he took my hand and went inside the hotel with me and towards my room. It went all so fast, that I still hadn't processed what was going on when he drew the key to my room from _his_  pocket and opened the door before shoving me in. He followed right after and closed the door behind him.

 _'What. Just. Happened?! Where did he get my keys?'_  I felt my pocket in search for my room keys _'Not there...'_  I looked at the man in front of me in shock _'Did he steal them from me while I was passed out at this place underneath Cardiff?'_  That was the only possible explanation. I surely wouldn't have given them to him... I stared at him blankly now, folding my arms, raising an eyebrow in expectation _'Explain. Now.'_  I demanded from him in my mind though he also seems to be able to read minds, because he answered my unspoken demand. Or maybe he is just really good at reading expressions and body language.

"It fell out of your pocket when you collapsed earlier..." He seems embarrassed. Good. "I didn't steal them," he added. He seemed really out of his element right now so I sighed.

"Right..." I turned and walked to the table in the corner of the room we were currently in. I sat down and he sat down across from me.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked me. I shake my head and he mumbles something incoherent under his breath he then points at the device on my wrist "Do you know what that is?" Again, I shake my head. I mean I know that it's connected to the reason I am here but something tells me that I shouldn't trust the scientist's words. And the same voice tells me that Jack is to be trusted. He seems trustworthy. Even if he just stole my keys.

He sighed again "They really didn't tell you anything before they sent you here, didn't they?" He shakes his head in disbelief. "Okay so... What exactly _do_  you know?" He asked exasperatedly I shrug.

"Not much... I mean... This scientist told me that this would be the only way for me to get out of this alive _and_  see my family and friends again..." Jack hummed at that and seemed to think for a while before he frowned.

"That's really not much at all..." he sighed again, "You see... there's more to it than that... you probably won't ever see them again... He lied to you, Summer," Jack looked so sad, so conflicted at that moment, that I just had to believe him... even if I didn't want to believe that.

I guess deep down... I already knew... Knew that I would never see any of them ever again... I just didn't know why.

So instead I just asked the only thing that came to mind "So... What am I supposed to do now? You tell me that I should leave... But... I have nowhere else to go..." he sighed again.

"Look, I'll help you, okay? I'll help you get through this. I'll help you find a place that you can call home," he tried to smile but instead, he just frowned and mumbled, "At least that's what I promised..." I felt like I wasn't supposed to hear this so I just tried not to comment on that.

"How are you going to help me do that?" I asked him instead.

"I'll come with you, of course," he answered matter-of-factly. I just look at him, dumbfounded.

"You'll what? But what about your friends?" I asked frantically _'Or well... one friend... I only saw this woman... but then there was also this man... The Doctor and that woman... Donner'_  But that doesn't matter. The point still stands.

"There's only one left of them. And she's been desperately trying to have a normal life with her family far away from here... I'm the only one preventing her. She's better off without me. She'll leave later today anyway..." there was a pause before he pointed to my wrist again "That thing right there is a so-called 'vortex-manipulator' you can travel through time and space with that. I have something just like that right here, see?" he asked holding up his device for me to see. I just looked and nodded as he continued, "Yours is a little different from mine though. I can only travel in this universe, whereas you seem to be able to travel through the multiverse... It's truly fascinating," he mumbled the last part but I was still able to hear it.

"Multiverse?" I asked, of course, I knew about the theory of the multiverse, though I never thought it to be true. To me, that just seemed like something fans of video games and TV Shows would say. You know? All these Nerds and Geeks out there... It didn't seem... _real_.

"You know what that is?" he asked, I nodded and for a second I could've sworn I saw him smile at me. Maybe I'm just imagining things here.

"Okay. While I will go back to say goodbye for the final time, you better start packing and text this scientist of yours to get new directions, 'kay?" he asked, already up and by the door, ready to leave and just stopping to get my answer.

"Okay," and then he was gone. For now, anyway.

An hour later I was at the reception, checking out. The scientist had already sent me the new directions and I was soon waiting outside for Jack. _'Is he really going to show up again? And more importantly, can I really trust this man?'_

I was startled by someone tapping my shoulder. I turned around to see someone smirking at me, "Ready to leave this place behind, Summer?" he asked and I nodded. I had already set everything up. Jack's smirk grew into a goofy grin as he grabbed my hand, "Let's go then," thinking back, I now realized something.

_'Did the scientist know that I would meet Jack and bring him with me? Do they know each other?'_

I pushed these thoughts away for a later date since I couldn't possibly answer them now anyway.

"Right," I said as I grabbed my suitcase with my other hand before I realized something, "Um... Jack?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"Could you maybe push that button right there? I can't while I'm holding my suitcase..." I asked, holding up my wrist and I didn't even need to point out which one I meant, he just seemed to know which one I meant as he immediately pushed the right one.

I was hit by the familiar feeling of floating in the air, only that I wasn't alone this time. And then suddenly I was standing in the middle of the forest, Jack beside me.

Behind us, I could hear some sort of whine. Sounded almost like a hurt animal. When we turned around, we were met with electricity.

I stared at what electrocuted us. I didn't know how to react to this and needed to calm down before I would squeal and probably scare away the creature in front of me. This time I actually knew where we were! This is awesome!

I bent down and picked up the hurt animal, carefully. By the looks of it, it was a girl. With a lot of temperament.

I was greeted by another wave of electricity. What a charmer.

So let's get this little Pikachu to the next Pokémon Center!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a secret spoiler in here.
> 
> ... Actually... maybe it's not that secret...
> 
> Jack is really out of character... I haven't seen Torchwood in years... Maybe I should again so that I can portray him more accurately, until then... bare with my bad writing


	4. Chapter Four - New allies

_**So let's get this little Pikachu to the next Pokémon Center!** _

It didn't take us long to find a Pokemon Center. Jack has been quietly looking at me and this Pikachu the whole way. I took this time to wonder whether he'd ever played a Pokemon game. Where I'm from. everyone has or well everyone at least knows of these games and knows the basics. But Jack doesn't really seem like the type of person to play games like that...

In all honesty... All I've ever played was the first generation because after that I didn't have that much time playing anymore... I mean I played a few games here and there or watched Jake and the others play but... That also had to end after a while.

And then I just focused on training. There was nothing else.

Also... I was still a little kid when I first played this and back then I played it on the old GameBoy my father still had from when he was younger... so I guess I'm by no means an expert of this.

This here is probably a different generation anyway. I heard there are over a thousand Pokemon by now... I mean after a while you just gotta wonder if it's maybe getting a little too much... I mean... how are you supposed to 'catch 'em all' if there's over a thousand to catch? Does anyone ever manage that nowadays?

I stopped. Realizing that I had absolutely no idea where the hell I am. I look around and my eyes stop at Jack. He stopped soon after me, almost running into me, though. He took a step back before looking at me with a questioning expression.

"What's wrong?" he then looked at the not as much protesting Pikachu in my arms, "You planning on holding on to them? What exactly is that anyway? I've never seen an animal like that," he just glanced at me another time before motioning to Pikachu with his chin.

"That's Pikachu. Well... one of them, anyway," if this place really is what I think it to be then there are going to be way more of her than just this one individual.

***Pikachu!*** she tried to catch our attention, successfully. She's probably impatiently waiting for us to get to the next Pokémon Center.

"We should find the nearest Pokémon Center..." I looked at Jack "Pikachu here is a so-called Pokémon. They're everywhere here... wherever 'here' is..." I added for his information, mumbling the last part to myself, "They're actually from a game-series, though I only played the first one..." Jack nodded.

"And what exactly is a 'Pokémon Center'?" he asked.

I shrugged "I mean... It's a place you can go to get a check-up on your Pokémon... It's like a hospital... for Pokémons," I tried to explain to him, again, he nodded in understanding.

"Let's find one then..." he mumbled to himself. He seemed really out of his element here... Must be weird not knowing anything about the place you are at... I mean... Considering the past few weeks... at least I think it's been weeks... sure feels like it... I didn't know what would happen... still don't. It feels unsettling, to say the least...

After a while, Jack started walking next to me instead of behind me. He looked around in wonder. _'Has he really never played Pokémon before?'_ I took us a while but we finally found what we've been looking for. I sighed in relief.

"That it?" Jack looked at me sideways, I nodded

"Yes," this is it. Maybe we can ask that nurse where exactly we are here... What was her name again? Jake had told me since he used to watch the Anime... _'Nurse... Nurse something... Jane? No... I know it started with a 'J' but...'_

As I thought Jack mumbled to himself "Well if this isn't going to be fun then I don't know what is..." _'That's it! Nurse Joy'_ I glanced at Jack

"It sure will..." I mumbled, facing the Pokémon Center. I took a deep breath. _'Hopefully, this is someplace I know...'_

Inside the Pokemon Center, I walked up to Nurse Joy for her to heal Pikachu and she told us to wait for a while since Pikachu was badly hurt by her fight with some other wild Pokemon. She really has a temper. I recognized her gender as soon as I saw her tail when I picked her up.

I nodded toward Nurse Joy and went to one of the seats inside the Pokemon center to wait for Pikachu. After all, we couldn't just leave her here, when we were the one who brought her here. Even though neither of us is her trainer. Or a trainer at all for that matter.

Originally, I thought Jack had followed me to the seat, but now that I sat down, I still see him at the front with Nurse Joy... He seems to be greeting her... but something was off about his greeting... It almost seemed like he was... I mean with the way he looked at her and the way he smiled and the way she blushed slightly...

Maybe I'm just overthinking... He wouldn't just... or would he? with literally the first person we meet here? Maybe he would... He kinda seems like the flirtatious kind of person... but the first person we meet?

_'Well... Nevermind'_ I shook my head and turned away to take out my phone. I wanted to see what this scientist was up to and what the hell all of this meant. And I also wanted to ask him about Jack...

_'Because... now that I think of it... I mean... Jake was adopted... but when he got older his parents told him who his biological parents were... apparently his real surname would have been 'Harkness'... And if that is only a coincidence then I don't know... I mean it can't be just a coincidence, right? Maybe Jack is his biological father or something?_

_Or maybe I'm just delusional... only seeing the things I want to see..._

_But what if... I mean I'm now in a world that shouldn't even exist, right? Maybe the place Jack is from is just like that?_

_But wouldn't I be able to tell? I mean I know this world... I think... at least the basics of it, I guess... Then what about Jack's place? Was this a real place or just something fictional like this here?_

_But if it's fictional... How come I'm here? This doesn't make any sense at all...'_

I looked at my phone again, snapped out of my thoughts. I click on the scientist's contact and text him

-Summer:  
We're here... We found a little hurt pokémon and went to the nearest center with them. What exactly is going on here?

_Message read._

-Summer:  
Because I don't get it. What exactly is the meaning of this?

_Message read._

-Summer:  
Why am I here?

_Message read._

_'Ugh...'_

-Summer:  
Hello?

_Message read._

I waited a few minutes...

No response.

_'Why is he ignoring me?'_

Suddenly Jack spoke from next to me, effectively startling me.

"Who're you writing to?"

I put my phone back in my bag, which I had next to my suitcase and turned to Jack "This weird scientist guy. But he won't answer me," I sighed.

Jack nodded and from then on there was a weird silence between the two of us.

After what felt like an eternity, the nurse finally called out to us, giving me a chance to escape this awkward silence between Jack and me.

_'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to travel with him after all... I barely know the guy, anyway...'_

I hurriedly walked over to Nurse Joy and she handed me a struggling Pikachu.

"Aren't you her trainer?" she looked at me, questioningly and I shook my head apologetically

"No, I just found her when I arrived here today. She was hurt and the only thing I could think of was bringing her to the nearest Pokemon Center..." she nodded in understanding

"If that is so, then here take this," she handed me a Pokéball, when I didn't take it immediately she added "she seems to like you already and it will be easier to stay with her this way. See? She already stopped struggling as soon as you held her. She trusts you already."

Now, that wasn't necessarily true. Pikachu still struggled, just not as much as she did when Nurse Joy held her. I took the Pokeball anyway and thanked Nurse Joy before we headed out with my bag and suitcase, Pikachu still resting in my arms and Jack following behind. I could've sworn I saw him winking at the nurse before we went outside.

Outside we went toward the forest we came out of earlier and I sat down next to my suitcase, still holding Pikachu and the Pokeball. Jack sat down somewhere near me, resting against a tree, and closing his eyes. He told me to wake him as soon as I'm ready to get going.

Suddenly it hit me like a brick.  _'I forgot to ask where exactly we are at!'_ I sighed and shook my head.  _'Maybe next time...'_

Pikachu was staring at me as if she wondered about my next moves. Carefully, I slowly started moving my hand on her back, with which I had been holding her the whole time. At first, she seemed ready to attack me but she soon started to relax again.

After some time, I held up the Pokeball with my other hand so that she could see it. I pressed the button and it opened. Pikachu seemed surprised for a second before she got trapped inside. Though she wasn't fully trapped now. But what I didn't expect was for her to just stay inside without fighting it.

I let her out right after and she stared at me reproachfully. I kind of felt bad for just trapping her inside of that so I looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry but Nurse Joy said that it would be easier for both of us this way. I promise to not trap you inside again if you don't want to..." I remembered Pikachu from the anime hating to be inside a Pokeball... and since this one seems kind of similar with her temper, I was just assuming that she'd think about it the same way Ash's Pikachu thought about it. Pikachu nodded and suddenly, I heard a voice inside my head

***It's fine, but don't do that ever again. unless it is really necessary.*** Pikachu gave me a firm stare, while I just looked kind of stupid with my open mouth and my stuttering, searching for words to describe how I felt.

Finally, I cleared my throat "You... you um... can talk? I didn't know Pokemon could actually talk..." I was shocked. I really didn't think I would be able to have conversations with a Pokemon. Pikachu sat up in my lap, looking straight at me. I could see her mouth opening and closing, while there was this voice in my head again

***Of course, I can talk. But normally people can't understand Pokemon. Unless they become their trainer. didn't you know that?*** I shook my head, still baffled about all this, then I started grinning widely

"So now I'm able to have conversations with a Pokemon! Am I able to talk to all of them or just you?" It took a moment for Pikachu to answer

***Right now, I'm the only Pokemon you can talk to. You are only able to understand the Pokemon you have a Trainer Bond with.*** I nodded in understanding and smiled before patting Pikachus head happily.

Trainer Bond... That sounds oddly nice, to be honest...

I startled away from her when I felt electricity go through my body. I stared at Pikachu in shock and she just turned away from me.

_'Seems like she doesn't like me that much...'_

I better wake Jack.


	5. Questions over Questions

_**I better wake Jack.** _

I walked over to were Jack sat and kneeled down in front of him. He seems kind of peaceful, sleeping like that...

And at that moment, before I could really stop myself, I already began to brush away a few strands of hair away. Like this, he really looked a lot like Jake... If I didn't know any better, I could definitely mistake him for Jake...

Realizing what I'd just done, I quickly pulled my hand back and checked to see if my creepiness had woken him up.

Thankfully, it didn't.

Now kind of embarrassed, I reached for his shoulder to lightly shake him awake. He opened his eyes almost instantly.

I sure hoped that he hadn't just pretended to sleep... even though that would have been kind of considerate of him, considering that I would've been even more embarrassed if he'd let me know that he was awake all along.

I cleared my throat and stood up, taking a few steps back before clearing it again and looking off to the side.

"We should um... head on. I already got directions on my phone..."

That was right... The scientist didn't answer any of my questions. He did though, sent me directions to a hotel of sorts. I already dislike him even more. He's the one who got me into this mess. He could at least answer some questions...

Jack nodded and stood up...

"So, uhm... Why exactly did you agree to come with me?" I asked him, genuinely curious. He scratched the back of his head before replying,

"Just an impulsive decision, I guess," I didn't really believe him, but I still nodded and decided to leave it at that. He obviously didn't want to tell me.

I turned around and started walking in the direction I think we were supposed to go, Pikachu walked beside me, looking everywhere around her, and Jack walked on my other side seemingly lost in thought.

_'I wonder what he's thinking about...'_

After a while of walking and getting lost a few times along the way, we finally made it to the hotel thingy we are supposed to spend the next few nights at. I have actually no idea how long we will stay here at this place...

We hurried there and paid for the room. Once inside, an awkward silence filled the air. I felt the awkwardness beginning to rise as I thought of something to say... Anything would do, really... I cleared my throat to get the words I plan to say out.

"Hey umm... Jack... I thought maybe we should try to get to know each other better... You know? So it'll be less... awkward?" I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, Jack just looked at me for a few way too long seconds before answering, making me second-guess my choice of words _'I said something wrong, didn't I_ _? It sounded completely awkward, didn't it? Ugh... Crap I hate this...!'_

Before I could open my mouth to apologize for saying such a stupid thing, finally, he nodded "What do you want to know?"

"Uhmm... Let's... play 20 questions?" I know. It sounded stupid. But it was the first thing that came to mind. Jack raised his eyebrow

"Are you serious?" I just scratched the back of my head, nodding, "Well, alright then... You can start," and with that, he moved toward the couch inside the living area of the room which also held two single beds. He sat down on the couch and motioned for me to do the same. I sat down and faced him.

"So, um... Where are you from?" I asked, feeling a little more sure about myself. _'One question down, nineteen more to go... hopefully I will get some answers now... I should probably start off lightly, though'_

He hesitated, probably thinking for the right way to reply... though I had no idea why the answer to a question could take so long... _'Unless...'_

I had no time to finish that thought because my thoughts were interrupted by Jack's answer "A far away place... It was a peninsula. My turn?"

_'A peninsula, huh?'_

"Uhm Yeah. What's your question?"

"Who's Jake?" he asks.

I nearly jumped at the name. It's been a while since I had heard it out loud... Never thought I would, to be honest... "How do you know that name?"

"You have to answer my question first. That's how the game goes," he shook his head, smiling faintly.

"He... um... He is... was my best friend... he died though..." I swallowed. I didn't like talking about it. Even if it happened a long time ago.

"I'm sorry," he really did seem sorry, so I accepted his condolence with a nod, "Now, you asked me if I knew him when we first met. I had been meaning to ask you ever since, actually. I didn't mean to bring up any sad memories... I'm sorry," he paused for a few seconds before clearing his throat, "Since you already asked me that exact same question, where are you from?"

"Canada," I answer shortly. It's kind of vague, I know but his answer to my question wasn't exactly detailed, either, "Did you have any family on your peninsula?" _'Now there should be seventeen more questions left for me... that should be more than enough to get some answers, he might or might not have...'_  While I was lost in thought, I didn't notice, but he took a long time answering my question.

After a minute or so, he finally answered, "Yes," there was nothing more and nothing less to it. Just a simple 'yes' to answer this question. It made me think about what actually happened and why he is seemingly unwilling to talk about his past.

It seemed almost silly how each of us tried to tell the other as less about themselves as possible but soon enough there were only five questions for me left, and I haven't even asked him a single thing about the scientist or this device.

Most of our questions were things that didn't really matter in the end. Things like _'What's your favorite thing to do?'_ , Jack told me that I really didn't want to know. After he said that I was sure that I didn't so I left it at that.

Though I did find out, that Jack was indeed a womanizer. And that he was actually some sort of pansexual. And I found out that his real name isn't 'Jack Harkness' as he makes it out to be... I don't know why, but I had the strong impression that he was lying to me when he said his name. When I confronted him about the fact that he **has**  to tell the truth, he just replied with something like that it was just some sort of nickname and that he actually didn't remember his real name, since he has been called 'Jack' for so long.

I'm thinking of a new name for him since apparently, the name 'Jack' is getting a little too old. Speaking of old... there was only one question so far, that he'd skipped. I asked him how old he was and he didn't want to answer. Maybe he is ashamed of his age? He doesn't look **that** old though...

I told him that I was taking self-defense lessons since I was a kid. I also told him about my full name and how my life was back at home. He surprisingly didn't ask anything about my family... though now that I think of it, I don't really remember much about them... It's all been in a blur since I 'left'.

Though, I do think that I now have a better feel as of who 'Jack' is, I really need to start getting answers right now. It's my turn anyway.

"Do you know what this thing is? And how it works?" I asked, holding up my wrist with the device on it, I was told not to take it off, but I have no idea what it is or what exactly it does... I mean except for the obvious part of it," I quickly add.

He nods, "It's called a 'Vortex Manipulator', see I have one also," he said holding up his wrist and showing off a device, that looked about the same as mine before adding, "it's broken through," and he lowered his arm again, "From what I've been told and from what I've seen so far, though yours seems different from mine. with mine, I could only travel through time and space, inside of one universe. Yours, on the other hand, does not seem to be working in the same way. You can travel through the different universes with it. Even through universes, no one thought existed. Like this one for example. It may even be, that these universes you travel through only exist because of this device of yours," he finished. The last part of his explanation was almost inaudible, but I managed to hear it anyway.

I looked at my wrist, confused and amazed at the same time. And also a little overwhelmed. I didn't think getting answers would be so overwhelming for me. It might seem like something small to Jack, but to me... I've never heard or seen anything like this. I always thought time machines would be big machines, that no one could lift up. But to have one on my wrist?

_'four questions left and one answer finally achieved'_

"So Jake and you... how did you the two of you meet?" Even though he didn't ask anything about my family, he sure asked about Jake a lot. Maybe it's because I mistook him for Jake when we met?

"We grew up together. Our families lived... close by... I think," again the memories were getting more blurry by the second. So much that I'm actually not sure how Jake and I met anymore... "Do you know who exactly this scientist is who keeps in touch with me? He only uses the initial 'M'," Jack nodded at that.

"He is only used for sheer communication with you. He has no real use next to that. I mean. He is not the scientist who produced that Vortex Manipulator on your wrist," Jack answered, though he did seem as if he chose his words carefully as if there was something he was trying to hide from me. "What was he like?"

"He was really popular, everyone loved that guy. He was kind and always enthusiastic about everything. Truthfully, he was much better at expressing his emotions that I am. He was easy to talk to... about anything really," I answered slowly. It's actually getting easier talking about him. I don't think that was Jacks intention though. "Who made this Vortex Manipulator?"

"An old friend of mine did. I can't tell you more about him though. He'd kill me if I did this early on. It's too soon," the last sentence was nearly inaudible. I barely even caught it. Jack, for the first time, asked about my parents, though I couldn't tell him anything since my memories seem to get foggy.

"Why me?" this is most likely the most important question. a question that has been lingering on my mind for the entirety of all that's happened since I got that letter.

"It had to be you. You're perfect for this... at least that's what they told me..." he didn't seem like he was telling the whole truth, though it did not seem as if he were lying either... it's silent for a few moments

"Did he ever lie to you?" Jack suddenly asks to which I immediately shake my head

"At least I don't think so... Why does the scientist always seem so urgent, when he tells me to leave?" Until now I never thought about it but M always made it seem like 'I need to leave before it's too late' which strikes me as odd.

Jack seems to think about for a few seconds "Because... it **is** urgent," before I could ask him to elaborate he proceeded with his question, "What do you miss most about him?"

I think about it for a short while. I miss a lot about him. The way he talks. The way he smiles. The way he could make everyone inside the room smile as well. The sound of his contagious laugh. The way he always helped me out when I needed him to.

But I think the things I miss most are "his warm hugs. They were the best hugs I've ever had and I'm sure anyone who knew him would agree on that," before I could ask another question for him to elaborate his last answer, I realized something.

_'I don't have any questions left'_ and even more importantly

_'Where is Pikachu?'_


	6. Finding Pikachu

**_'Where is Pikachu?'_ **

I was sure she was here just a minute ago. Where could she have gone to in such a small period of time? Or did Jack and I talk for longer than I realized? As I got up in search for my runaway Piakchu, Jack asked me where I was going.

"Have you seen Pikachu?" I asked him, to which he just shook his head. He hadn't seen Pikachu. Of course, he hadn't. We were talking the whole time and not even once did I stop, thinking about Pikachu. I shouldn't start blaming Jack. This is on me.

I'm just hoping that there is no such thing as Team Rocket or anything of the sorts. Maybe Pikachu is right outside, waiting to be picked up. But... where should I start looking for her? "I'm gonna go look for her. I just hope that she wasn't stolen..."

"There are people stealing these creatures?" Jack frowned. "Why would they steal them? I mean... what's the use in stealing them?" Jack followed after me as I went out. I guess I don't have to look for her on my own. I wish this bond thing would help me find Pikachu but all I feel is emptiness when I think about her. I hope that that's not supposed to be a bad sign. It sure feels like that though... I sighed "For fights," Jack went quiet at that.

After walking around town and the forest, asking anyone we see whether they had seen my Pikachu, we found nothing at all. We were just about to give up and go back home when we heard another Pikachu from inside a cave. Though this time it felt different. I could hear a small voice inside my head. It was talking to someone. I couldn't make out what it was about though. I just shouted "Jack! I think I found something!" before heading in.

It was unusually dark and suddenly much quieter. "Jack I think this is it," I said as I looked behind me. Expecting to see Jack but instead, I was greeted by darkness. "Jack?" Where was he? Wasn't he just behind me? He should have entered right after me. I'm sure I saw him before entering. He was right behind me, right?

Suddenly I heard something from behind me. "Jack!" I called as I spun around. This time though, I wasn't greeted by darkness but by a strange man, holding a torch. The dark hoodie and the jeans he wore were completely worn out. His light blonde hair looked unkempt and dirty. His appearance made him seem almost insane. Though the grin he wore was doing the job pretty fine on its own. His grin only widened as he crept toward me. I tried turning around and just running away but my legs wouldn't budge. All I could do was watch on as he walked closer and closer. slowly but surely he stopped right in front of me. Now that I could see his face he seemed even more insane. If that was even possible. His eyes seemed empty as his grin widened even further.

 **" ~~Finally, I've found you, Sally!~~ "** the man laughed and suddenly my legs started working again, however, before I could even think about turning around, I heard Pikachu again. Somewhere from behind this man, Pikachu's cry rang out. Before I could process what I was doing, my legs already started carrying me around this man at top speed. I could feel my veins fill with adrenaline. The adrenaline carrying me forward. Away from this man.

Or so I thought.

As I turned a corner, I saw Pikachu. she was held down by a giant, flaming bird. He was burning in blue flames, screeching as I came to a halt in pure shock. What was that? I didn't know such a pokemon existed. But then again. There are too many Pokemon to count out there.

 ***Sally! Run, it's a trap!*** I heard Pikachu call out before another cry of pain left her small body. At that sound, I couldn't stop myself anymore. I ran toward them and threw myself at this giant bird.

At least that's what I wanted to do, however, before I could even move an inch, I was grabbed from behind. Without turning around, I already knew who it was. He pulled me back, away from the bird. And just like that, he also pulled me away from Pikachu. And before I knew it, he threw me behind him, shouting "You have to hide, Summer! I don't know don't know when he will catch up again!" As I didn't move he turned his head to look at me sharply "I said hide! I'll take care of this! Just focus on getting away from here, Summer!" and as soon as that, my body started moving on its own again. But not to get away and hide as Jack had told me to.

"I can't just leave you here, Jack!" I tried to convince him, desperately. Please don't send me away, Jack.

Jack looked at me exasperated. "Summer... Just leave, I can-!" he started to yell over the noise to get me to leave but stopped mid-sentence, looking over my head at something, presumably behind me. His eyes widened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short (and late)


End file.
